


We Were Just Kids

by blueskiespinksunsets



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Slow Burn Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskiespinksunsets/pseuds/blueskiespinksunsets
Summary: Clarke & Lexa high school AU."I don't wanna be your friend, I wanna kiss your lips."





	1. Chapter One

The first day of sophomore year had come too soon in Clarke Griffin's opinion. She sat in her first hour geometry class and picked at lint on her skirt as she waited for Octavia, her best friend, to arrive. Clarke adjusted the top of her cheerleading uniform for what felt like the thousandth time that day and her first class hadn't even started. She cursed Octavia for convincing her to try out for the squad with her. Cheerleading had never sounded very appealing to Clarke. She was an artist, a free mind and spirit. She busied herself thinking about how great her new art class was going to be this year, not noticing when Octavia plopped down right next to her. 

"Hey, Griffin. Snap out of it." She waved her hand in front of Clarke's face, startling her. 

"Jesus, O. You scared the shit out of me."

"Yeah, I could tell by the way you almost fell out of your seat." 

The girls spent the remaining time before class started discussing the things they'd done over the summer, Clarke almost making Octavia spit water out when she brought up a particularly embarrassing swimsuit fiasco. 

"Stop laughing! That old guy basically saw me naked!" Clarke whispered to her, tears in her eyes from trying not to laugh. 

A girl walking into class had paused for a second in front of their desks at the comment, causing them to look up. Clarke got a glimpse of wide green eyes before the girl started walking again. Octavia waited until the girl had sat down on the other side of the room before snorting at the pink blush on Clarke's cheeks. 

"Do you think she heard that?" 

"Oh, definitely." Octavia said, glee evident in her voice. 

"Alright, students." Their teacher stood up to start class. "My name is Mr. Green. Today is going to be an easy day, since I'm sure most of what you learned last year has leaked out by now." He gave the room a small smile. Clarke could tell she liked him already. 

Mr. Green finished attendance and pulled up their morning school news. After the announcements, he instructed them to split up into groups of four. Octavia motioned to a girl named Raven who was sitting a few seats away from them. Clarke gave her a small smile. They got along fine, she supposed. There was just their small mutual problem named Finn. The year before, Finn had tried to get away with 'dating' both girls, leading to an immediate break up from Clarke's end. She knew that Raven and Finn were still on again off again, but she was over him. Clarke scanned the room, looking for a fourth person to add to their group. Raven motioned to a girl looking lost on the other side of the room. The girl that had overheard Clarke and Octavia. She was about to open her mouth in protest when Octavia stood up and waved the girl over. Clarke saw the girl's face visibly relax when she realized she was being asked to join a group. Raven pulled a chair out for her and turned their desks so that they were all facing each other. The girl walked up to the group with a shy smile a small wave. 

"Hey, I'm Octavia Blake. This is Raven Reyes, and this is Clarke Griffin." she introduced them, motioning to each member of their small group. 

"I'm Lexa Woods, I just moved here. Nice to meet you all." 

The new girl, Lexa, took her seat next to Raven and started looking at the review sheet. She breathed a sigh of relief when she realized she had learned all the material at her old school. She grabbed her pencil and began working on the first problem. The group wasn't talking much as they worked on the sheet. Lexa finished the first four problems before she looked up to see Clarke staring at her own paper with a small crease between her brows. She figured she didn't know the girl well enough to offer to help, so she turned back to her own sheet. Another fifteen minutes passed before the one named Raven stretched and passed her paper over to Octavia and Clarke. 

"Honestly Raven, you're going to save my life this year." Octavia sighed, checking her own work against Raven's. 

"You're already done?" Lexa asked without really meaning to. 

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Math has always been like second nature to me." Raven shrugged off the last part. "If you wanna copy off me that's cool. I let these dorks do it all the time." 

"Since you're the genius that likes math, shouldn't we be calling you the dork?" Clarke raised an eyebrow, smirking. 

"Not if you want to keep copying me." Raven winked at her before moving to grab her paper away. 

"Hey! Some of us are number impaired." said Clarke, giving Raven her best fake pout. 

"Lexa, did you need to see this?" Raven waved the paper in front of her, ignoring Clarke. 

Lexa looked up, a little shocked about being talked to directly. "Oh, no, I think I'm okay." 

As she spoke, she stole a glance down at Clarke's paper. She noticed that the girl had only written in the first problem that she had copied off Raven's sheet. She wondered if Clarke genuinely had trouble with this kind of stuff or if she just didn't care enough to try. Raven gave her paper back to Clarke and Octavia as Lexa worked on her last two problems. They finished before the bell and spent the remaining time questioning Lexa about where she was from. 

"Well, I'm from this small city called Polis originally. My family moved here over the summer for my dad's work." 

"Are you liking it here so far?" Raven asked.

Lexa hesitated. "It's alright, I guess. It's just weird to have to get used to a new place is all. You three are really the first people I've met so far." she admitted with a small smile. 

"Well, we're all going shopping after school. Come with us?" Octavia asked. 

"Um, yeah, if it's not a problem..." Lexa trailed off, looking at each of them. 

Clarke spoke up for the first time in a while. "No problem at all. You seem pretty cool, Lexa." 

Lexa smiled at the blonde and the four of them began discussing what stores they wanted to go to after school let out. They also talked about whether or not they could get a ride with a boy named Bellamy, who Lexa learned was Octavia's older brother. He was a senior and he had a car, which was good news considering none of the four were sixteen yet. The bell came quicker than Lexa expected, and she was filled with a sense of dread when she remembered that she had no idea where her next class was. Her new friends were packing their bags and she hesitantly tapped Clarke on the shoulder. 

"Hey, do you know where Mrs. June's class is?" 

"That's what you have next? Looks like we're in the same class. Come on, I'll lead the way." Clarke said with a smile.

She took Lexa's hand and led her out of the classroom, letting go once they were through the dense crowd of people outside the door. Lexa tried to ignore the small jolt that she had felt when Clarke had taken her hand, passing it off as nerves. What she couldn't quite explain to herself was the slight disappointment that she had let go. Their next class was on the other side of the school, and Clarke turned their conversation to art.

"So," she began, "are you interested in art or are you just taking this class to graduate?" 

"Honestly, I just need the credits. I like art and everything, but I'm not very good at it. What about you?" 

"I love art. It's my favorite thing in the world, really." Clarke's eyes lit up as she spoke. Lexa listened, fascinated by the look in the blonde's eyes. "When I'm in an art class, I know that I'm doing good work. It's not like math or science where I'm just barely scraping by." 

Lexa smiled warmly at her. "So you're not a typical 'school' person, are you?" 

"Nah, I can't wait to get out of high school."

The two girls arrived at the classroom and chose a table near a wall filled with art from previous students. They watched the rest of the class filter in. 

"Oh shit." Clarke said under her breath, rolling her eyes. 

"What's wrong?" 

Clarke made a slight motion over to the door where a boy had just walked in. He had shaggy brown hair and he had an air of smugness around him. He didn't look over to their table, another boy across the room had gotten his attention. He flung his backpack down when he got to the table and talked to his friend. 

Lexa looked, wide eyed, at Clarke. "Who is that?" she whispered. 

"Finn. He's my ex." 

"Oh." 

"He cheated on Raven with me. I guess she found out and broke up with him while I had no idea he was even still with her. Eventually, he ended up cheating on me with her. It sounds a little confusing when I try to explain it." she shrugged.

"Oh, Clarke, that's horrible. I'm sorry."

Clarke laughed. "Don't be. He's a dick and I'm over him. I just wish Raven would leave him for a decent person." 

"She's still with him?" Lexa was shocked. 

"As far as I know. They're always breaking up and getting back together." 

"Isn't it weird to be friends with the person your ex cheated on you with?" 

"I guess it kind of cancels out with Raven and I, considering he cheated on both of us. Her and Octavia are good friends, and we've never had any issues getting along ever since I left Finn." Clarke said matter-of-factly. 

"That's good, at least he didn't ruin a friendship for you." Lexa said, looking at Finn and the other boy, who Clarke quickly informed her was John Murphy. According to her, he was also kind of a dick. 

Class started soon after that. During attendance, Mrs. June called out Clarke's name and Finn's head whipped around to where she was sitting. He gave her a smug smile and it pissed Lexa off a little. Thankfully, Clarke ignored him and the girls quickly got to work on their first project, drawing still life. From the props they were given to draw, Clarke chose a figurine of a ballerina in a difficult pose. Lexa chose a pear, as it seemed like one of the easiest options. They began their outlines, Lexa watching Clarke expertly map out the movement of the ballerina's body. She took a deep breath and turned back to look at her pear. Easy enough, she thought. Lexa began slowly drawing the outline, pressing hard on the paper. Everything was going well until she realized her lines weren't round enough and that one side of the pear sloped down very abruptly. She sighed and got another piece of paper. Clarke had began putting details into her outline and it looked just about perfect in Lexa's opinion. Lexa tried the same approach as last time and, not to her own surprise, ended up with the same result. She didn't notice that Clarke had stopped drawing and was looking at her with slight amusement as she grabbed yet another paper. 

"Don't press so hard." 

"What?" 

Clarke smiled and slid Lexa's new paper over to herself. "If you do a quick sketch of the shape like this," she drew a very light rough circle and added a second, smaller one on top, "then you can have sort of a guide to do the actual outline with." 

Sighing, Lexa looked at the paper and back at Clarke. "I told you I sucked at art." she said, grinning. 

"It's my philosophy that nobody sucks at art. Some people are more artistically inclined, but everyone can learn. Add the outline and remember to keep your lines light so you can erase them if you need to." Clarke turned back to her ballerina and began erasing her guidelines. 

Lexa, pencil in hand, slowly traced the lines Clarke had drawn. Clarke watched her out of the corner of her eye, noticing how her tongue stuck out the slightest bit when she was concentrating. 

"Like this?" she said uncertainly after she had finished. 

Clarke studied the paper for a minute. "I think you're getting it. Just," she moved a little closer to Lexa, leaning so that her hair slightly brushed her arm, "smooth this out here so it looks more natural." She returned back to her original position. 

"Okay." Lexa said, relieved that it sounded natural. Her breath had caught in her throat when she realized how good her hair had smelled. Maybe she just wanted to know what shampoo she used. Maybe. 

"Have you ever thought about being an art teacher?" 

"I've never really thought about what I want to do with my life. I guess I wouldn't mind being a teacher." Clarke said thoughtfully. 

Lexa smiled. "Well, you're a natural at teaching me."

Clarke thought for a moment. "How about I keep teaching you art and you tutor me in math? I saw your paper, I know you're good at it." 

"Uh, yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Are you sure you want me to tutor you? I mean, Raven is obviously a math genius and all..." 

"She tried helping me last year and it wasn't really getting anywhere. C'mon, Lexa, I think you could do it." Clarke grabbed the brunette's hand and shook it impatiently, causing Lexa to laugh. 

"Okay, okay. Just call me Miss Woods." 

"Kinky." Clarke said without thinking. She immediately started to laugh at the look on Lexa's face, who had turned red and was now trying to casually hide her face with her hand. She slowly lowered her hand and looked over at Clarke. The two made eye contact for a second before bursting out into laughter. 

"It just came out, oh my god." Clarke said through tears forming in her eyes. 

"Right, well, maybe you could just stick to Lexa." said Lexa as she began to recover. 

"Whatever you say, Miss Woods." 

"Watch it." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this chapter tbh shopping is so Boring™ but I can't help but put too much detail in my stuff

After the final bell rang for the day, Clarke exited the school with the familiar feeling of being freed from what she thought of as prison. She spotted Octavia, Raven, and Lexa standing by the fence and made her way through the after school crowd to join them. She arrived to hear Octavia talking on the phone with who she assumed was Bellamy. She talked with Lexa and Raven while Octavia finished up her conversation. 

"Alright, Bellamy said he'll be out in 5. He has to drop off his papers for soccer." 

Bellamy was the captain of their school's varsity soccer team. He had been on varsity since his sophomore year and although Clarke knew next to nothing about soccer, thought he was pretty good. She had heard him mention scholarships a few times when she was hanging out with Octavia. 

They waited for a few minutes until Octavia started waving at a tall boy with dark, curly hair. He walked over to their group walking around people even though the crowd had thinned significantly. Octavia introduced him to Lexa. 

"Nice to meet you, Lexa." He smiled. 

"You too." She said politely. 

They all piled in to Bellamy's car, with Octavia calling shotgun. Clarke ended up getting stuck in the middle of the back seat. Lexa was to her right, almost against the door. She was still touching Clarke ever so slightly, and she couldn't move any farther away. She hoped she wasn't blushing. Lexa stole a glance at Clarke, who was busy talking to Raven about some band that Lexa had never heard of. She didn't seem to mind her being in her personal space, which was a relief. 

The ride lasted another 15 minutes before Bellamy dropped the group off. He told them he'd pick them up in 3 hours, and revved his engine before he sped out of the parking lot. 

"Guys and their cars." Octavia rolled her eyes. 

"Not just guys." Raven said absentmindedly, staring at a fixed up Chevy in the lot that Lexa guessed was from the 60s or 70s. 

Clarke laughed and turned to Lexa. "By the way, Raven loves anything mechanical more than any human she's ever met."

Raven shrugged. "You're not wrong." 

The girls looked through different shops for the first hour or so before they heard Octavia squeal from one of the dressing rooms. "Oh my God, you guys. This is the one." She stepped out from the dressing room and spun around to get her friends' approval. Her dress was red, cut above the knee and had golden details woven in. 

"Shit, O. You look hot." Clarke said. Raven told her she'd sleep with her if they weren't both unfortunately straight. Lexa decided to just stick with 'you look great'. They kept looking until Raven found her dress, simple, low-cut, and black with silver details. Two different stores later and Clarke finally found hers. She stepped out of the dressing room in a pale gold dress with thin straps that hugged her waist. It seemed to happen in slow motion. Lexa could have sworn she was glowing. Her eyes looked even brighter than usual. Lexa couldn't help the small 'wow' that escaped her lips, but thankfully it was overshadowed by Raven and Octavia's shouts of approval. It scared Lexa. She hated the fact that her own feelings tried so hard to ruin her friendships. She wasn't going to let them ruin this one. 

"So, where do you guys wanna go after this?" Lexa asked when they were in line to buy Clarke's dress. 

Clarke looked at her quizzically. "Don't you still need to get your dress?" 

"Oh, no. I don't think I'm going to go." Lexa said quietly.

"Why not?" Octavia asked, a note of disbelief in her voice. "You have to go to homecoming!" 

"Well, I mean, I'm new and all so it's not like I'm gonna get asked." she shrugged.

Raven smiled at her. "I thought we were all just going together." 

"Of course we are, this is gonna be a girls night." said Clarke, "and you're part of the group now." 

Lexa's body got warm, and she hoped the blush didn't spread to her cheeks. "Well, I guess I need a dress." 

They only had to go to one more shop before they found a dress for Lexa. She stepped out of the dressing room in a forest green dress that showed off her long legs. The only detail was the back cut-out. Octavia and Raven immediately told her she looked hot and that green was her color. Clarke was looking at her, head cocked a little to the side. 

"You're so pretty." She said after a moment. Lexa couldn't hide her smile and she barely cared. Clarke had called her pretty.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm skipping ahead to the dance because now I can't wait to get to the good stuff

It had been about a month since Lexa had befriended Clarke, Raven, and Octavia. She was grateful for her friends, and she was excited to go to her first school dance with them. She was on her way to Octavia's house to get ready for the dance. Her adoptive mother, Indra, was dropping her off. Lexa and her little brother, Aden, had been adopted by Gustus and Indra Woods when Lexa was seven years old. Aden had only been three. She didn't know where her biological parents were now, but she believed that the universe had intended for Gustus and Indra to be her real parents. 

Indra pulled up in front of Octavia's house. "Have fun, Lexa. But not too much fun." she joked. 

Lexa rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help her smile. "I'll be fine. Love you."

"Love you, too." Indra said, and Lexa headed inside. 

She was the last to arrive, and Octavia's mom greeted her and told her the others were up in Octavia's room. Lexa knocked and the door was opened by Clarke, who was already dressed. "Hey, Lex. Welcome to the mess." she smiled and gestured to the room, where there was stuff strewn everywhere. It looked like a tornado had hit. 

"Lexaaaa!" said Octavia, hopping out of her bathroom with her dress halfway on. Raven gave her an odd sort of wave, not breaking focus from the mirror, where she was applying eyeliner so precise it almost looked mathematically planned out. "Someone come zip me up!" Octavia called, and Clarke went to her rescue. Lexa took over the bathroom for a minute to change. She had curled her long hair beforehand, and she decided to put it in a half up half down style. She exited the bathroom to find Octavia trying to fit a flask in her handbag. 

"Oh, so it's gonna be that kind of party." she smirked. 

"If you think I can get through a whole school dance without some liquid courage, you're really overestimating me." 

"You can count me in on that one." Clarke said. 

"Fuck it, why not." Raven chimed in, finally having finished her eyeliner. 

Lexa smiled. "Shots for everyone, then." 

* * *

After they finished getting ready, they took their obligatory homecoming pictures by a fountain close by the school. Pictures took about 20 minutes because they were all taking turns getting model shots of the others ("YES, honey!" said Octavia as she crouched down to get a better angle of Raven) and then they went to get food at a little Italian place before the dance. Octavia's mom was driving them so Bellamy could be alone with his date, a pretty senior dancer named Echo. After they ordered, conversation turned towards the dance. 

"Maybe tonight will be the night Lincoln finally notices me." Octavia said dreamily, leaning onto Raven who playfully shoved her off. 

"Lincoln? Isn't he that big senior guy with the shaved head?" Lexa asked. 

Octavia sighed. "Yes, and he's the love of my life. 

That caused Raven to snort. "Okay, how many times have you even talked to him?" 

"Like...three. But that's not important! I can feel it in my soul." 

"Is it bad that that isn't the saddest thing she's ever said?" Clarke whispered to Lexa, laughing. 

"Aw, come on, she's in love." Lexa whispered back. 

"Whatever you say." Clarke winked. 

A while later, their food arrived. They talked through dinner about who they were excited to see dressed up, who they thought would be going to the dance together, and normal high school stuff. Lexa zoned out for a moment and just appreciated the group of people she was apart of. She had gotten to watch Clarke and Raven grow closer this past month, along with getting close to all three of them. For the first time in her life, she realized, she had a squad. 

"Lexa, hey. What's up?" Raven asked, waving her hand in front of her face.

"Hm? Oh, nothing. I guess I was just thinking about how glad I am that I got put in the same math class as you guys." she smiled. The girls 'awwed' and they group hugged around the table. 

Octavia cleared her throat and raised her glass like she was making a toast. "Alright, bitches, let's go dance!" 

* * *

The dance was already packed when they got there. The DJ was playing some Top 40 rap and students were dancing horribly on the gym floor. Pretty much everything you'd expect from a school dance. They joined the fray and a danced for a few songs before Raven stopped and pointed over Clarke's shoulder. There was Finn, hair slicked back, making out with some freshman girl. 

"Fuck him. You don't need him." Octavia told her. Clarke and Lexa nodded in agreement.

Raven took a deep breath. "You're right. But I could use a shot of that vodka." 

Five minutes later they were all in a handicapped stall in the girls bathroom passing around the flask. There wasn't enough to get all four of them drunk, but just enough for them to feel the buzz. 

"To shitty high school boys". Raven said before taking a shot. 

After they'd drained the flask, the dance was considerably more fun. The alcohol had loosened their inhibitions just enough so that they were dancing freely with each other and they didn't care what anyone else thought. There was a slight pause in the fun when Raven felt a tap on her shoulder from none other than Finn Collins. 

"I, um, you look really hot tonight." he said. 

"Thanks, shouldn't you be telling that to your new girl?" Raven said before turning back to her friends. 

A surrounding 'ooh' came from everyone within earshot. Octavia laughed and pulled Raven back towards her, and they all kept having a good time.  

They stayed at the dance for another 2 hours or so before they decided to head out. They waited outside in the fall air, usually perfect but starting to get chilly since night had fallen, for Octavia's mom. Once she had picked them up, they filled her in on most of the details of the dance (though they had conveniently left the vodka part out) and by the time they got back to her house they were ready to crash. They changed into their pajamas and took off their makeup before settling down in the living room to watch movies. Lexa was watching Clarke, now in sweatpants and without any makeup, and her breath caught in her throat. She made a quiet announcement about having to go to the bathroom and headed out to Octavia's back porch instead. She was surprised by the tears that sprung up so suddenly. She felt so guilty. What would her friends do if they found out she liked girls? What would Clarke say? She needed to get it over with and tell them, but what if they were weird about it? Lexa leaned on the railing and put her face in her hands, trying to make herself stop crying. The sound of the sliding door opening made her jump. 

Clarke was staring at her with wide eyes. "Lexa, shit, are you oka-" 

"I'm gay." It just popped out. The words hung in the air for a second and Lexa wished desperately that she could take them back. 

Clarke blinked at her before turning and quietly closing the sliding door. "Okay. But are you alright?"

"Okay?" 

"Yeah, okay. Why are you crying?" she asked as she walked over to Lexa. 

"Because I," Lexa sniffled, "I didn't know if..."

"If we would still accept you? I felt the same way when I first told Octavia I was bi." Clarke said casually as she sat down on the deck and motioned for Lexa to sit next to her.

"You're bi?" Lexa was genuinely surprised.

"Yup, and Raven and Octavia are probably the gayest heterosexuals I've ever met. Nobody is going to judge you here." she smiled and nudged Lexa's arm.

Lexa was quiet for a moment. "You're the first person I've ever told." 

Clarke, for the first time since Lexa had known her, looked taken aback. "Thank you for trusting me like that, Lex." 

They sat in silence for a little while before Lexa cleared her throat. 

"This is probably going to sound really weird but since nobody else knows I'm, you know, I obviously haven't ever, uh, done anything with a girl." Lexa felt her face get hot. "What's it like?" 

Clarke let out a dry laugh. "Let me know when you find out." 

"You've never-?" 

"Nope. I don't look stereotypically gay and I've only ever had guys flirt with me, so." she shrugged. 

"Oh." Lexa didn't know if she was disappointed or relieved. 

"You know what," Clarke said, looking over at the brunette, "what if we just got it over with." 

"Are you, are you joking?" 

"It's cool if you don't want to." she shrugged again. 

Lexa shook her head. "No, that's not it, I just...I'm surprised that you'd want to." 

"Why?" 

Clarke's eyes were shining in the moonlight. Lexa didn't think she'd ever seen anyone so beautiful in her life. The slight touch of Clarke's fingers against her own on the deck made electricity shoot through her veins. She was trying to not look at Clarke's lips too much, but she gave up when she realized that Clarke's gaze kept drifting to her own. 

It felt like it happened both all at once and in slow motion. Clarke leaned in and lightly brushed her lips against Lexa's, putting the slightest amount of pressure there when Lexa didn't pull away. Once Lexa's head stopped spinning long enough to react, she leaned into the kiss. It had lasted maybe 5 seconds, but it was the single most important moment of Lexa's life. 

"Yeah, so..." Clarke started when they pulled away. "That was great. Hypothetically. You'll do great." she stood up and started to walk back towards the house. 

Lexa's courage came out of nowhere. She jumped up and lightly grabbed the blonde's wrist. "Clarke." 

Blue eyes met green and Lexa pulled her towards her. She had to lean a little since Clarke was a few inches shorter than her, but she kissed her again. For just a second, she didn't care if she was ruining things. She felt it from her head to her fingertips that she needed to do this. Clarke's hand rested on her shoulder as she pulled away slightly. Lexa almost panicked, but she was smiling. 

"What was that for?" she whispered, as they were still pressed together.

Lexa thought for a moment. "Practical application."

And Clarke kissed her back.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed that gay shit between clarke and lexa at the end because I enjoyed writing it :')


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things get really gay from here on out

It was Monday, October 3rd. Two days after the homecoming dance. Lexa was anxious about seeing Clarke. They hadn't talked much since the kiss. Lexa was scared that Clarke regretted it. She really hoped she didn't, considering all she'd been thinking about was doing it again. Lexa got to geometry and sat at her usual seat, which had moved over next to Raven's. Octavia was already there. Raven got there a few minutes later. There was no sign of Clarke, which wasn't strange because she tended to skip this class on Mondays. But when she didn't show up to art either, Lexa got worried. Did she just not want to see her? Was she sick? She thought about texting her, but she didn't know what to say. 

For the rest of the day, Clarke was all Lexa thought about. She found herself thinking of the ocean, and how it reminded her of Clarke's eyes. She caught a glimpse of blonde hair in the hallway and she hoped for a second that it might be her, but it didn't have the same shine hers did. Lexa sighed as she sat through her last class. Why was she obsessing over this? She knew it was because if Clarke and her stopped being friends, Octavia and Raven would probably have to stop being her friends too. The thought of losing all three of them hurt. 

After school, Lexa was catching up on some homework in her room. She was blaring music because she had the house to herself. Just as she was finishing up her anatomy homework, her phone buzzed. She leaned over to check it. 

**From: Clarke :)**

**it's me. come outside.**

Lexa read and reread the message. She jumped up, turned off her music, and fixed her hair in the mirror before she went downstairs. She took a deep breath before she opened the door. There, on her front porch, stood Clarke. Her hair was in a messy bun and she looked like she hadn't gotten much sleep. 

"You're one of my best friends." She stated, nervously wringing her hands. 

Lexa's stomach dropped. "Yeah." 

"And you're also O's and Raven's friend."

"Yeah." 

"So if we dated and broke up, it might destroy us." 

Lexa nodded slowly, not able to look at Clarke. She didn't trust herself to keep the tears away. 

"But," Clarke breathed deeply, "I can't stop thinking about you." 

Her head snapped up at this. "You what?"

"I've been thinking about that kiss, well, kisses, all day. I don't know what it means, but I know that it's the first time I've ever felt...like this." she finished, looking at everything except Lexa's face. 

"Clarke..." 

She finally looked into her eyes, which where shimmering with unshed tears. She couldn't believe how green they were. 

"Will you," Clarke's breath caught in her throat, "will you be my girlfriend?" 

Lexa stood, shocked and staring at the girl. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the blonde. Clarke relaxed in her arms and hugged her back. Lexa breathed her in deeply. 

"Of course." 

* * *

They agreed to keep their relationship a secret for a while. They didn't want to just spring it on Raven and Octavia, and Lexa definitely wasn't ready to tell her family. But that just meant they could spend hours together and nobody would know they were more than just friends. 

About a week after they started dating, they were over at Lexa's house. Gustus and Indra were at work, and Aden was at a friend's house, so they had a few hours to themselves. Between gentle kisses and long make out sessions, they learned little things about each other. Their favorite colors, favorite movies, where they wanted to travel, what their dreams are...they wanted to know everything. 

"I think you could do it. Be a successful artist." Lexa murmured against Clarke's neck. She felt Clarke smile rather than saw it. 

"Really?" she asked, running her thumb over Lexa's hand. 

"Mhm. You're amazing." 

Clarke laughed. "You're only saying that because you're my girlfriend now." 

Lexa loved hearing that. "I'm also saying it because it's true." she said before placing a soft, short kiss on the corner of Clarke's lips. 

"I'm glad I met you, Lex." 

"Me too." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all of the nice comments :) I've had this story in my head forever now so it's good to know y'all are enjoying it


End file.
